Puffy (franchise)
''Puffy ''is an American media franchise produced by Paramount Animation. It began with the 2014 film of the same name, which was directed by Julie Young and Doug Sweetland. The success of the film led it to receiving an animated series broadcast on Paramount Kids among other pieces of media. A sequel is scheduled for release in 2019. Films Puffy ''(2014) ''Main article: Puffy The first film was released theatrically on March 28, 2014, through Paramount Pictures. It follows a young pink-headed girl named Puffy who is adopted by Katie, Jim, and Tessa, and she's also nervous being a new kid at a new school, and make new friends. Puffy's Big Break ''(2019) ''Main article: Puffy's Big Break In October 2016, Paramount announced that the development on the sequel had begun, with director Young and Sweetland, producers Reccardi returning. Frank and Gordon are set to reprise their roles respectively, while Kaling, Wahlgren, Austin, Beckinsale, and Burns are expected to return as well. The animation would be provided again by Sony Pictures Imageworks. On June 5, 2017, Paramount set the sequel, entitled Puffy's Big Break, for a July 12, 2019 release and also confirmed that Kaling, Wahlgren, Austin, Beckinsale, and Burns, to be joined by newcomers Max Charles, Alan Tudyk, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth, Ariel Winter, Joshua Rush, and Isabella Niems. Television series Main article: Puffy: The Series A television series based on the film premiered on June 10, 2016, on Paramount Kids. Developed and produced by Paramount Animation, the series is executive produced by Julie Young, Doug Sweetland and Chris Reccardi. While Amber Frank, Kari Wahlgren, Jake T. Austin, Patrick Warburton, and Skai Jackson reprise their roles from the film, most of the original voice actors, including Mindy Kaling and Zachary Gordon, did not return (e.g., Jessica DiCicco and Sean Giambrone are the voices of Tessa Huff and Carsen Garner in the series). Short film Secret Diary (2014) Main article: Secret Diary Secret Diary ''is a short film included on the DVD and Blu-ray release of ''Puffy. Puffy Fever (2015) Main article: Puffy Fever Puffy Fever ''is a short animated film featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on February 6, 2015 with ''The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Puffy's Treasure Hunt (2017) Main article: Puffy's Treasure Hunt Puffy's Treasure Hunt ''is a short film that was released theatrically with ''Sherlock Gnomes on March 23, 2018. It follows Puffy and her friends go on the quest in school to find the mysterious treasure. The short is a sneak preview of the upcoming film, Puffy's Big Break, which was scheduled for the summer of 2018 at the time. Television special It's A Puffy Christmas! (2016) Main article: It's A Puffy Christmas! Video games Coming soon! Television Puffy Shorts Main article: Puffy Shorts In late 2014, Paramount created a series of shorts known as "Puffy Shorts" which were used as interstitials on Paramount Kids and Nickelodeon. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Puffy, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Puffy's release to DVD and Blu-ray.Category:Franchises